narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Killer B
Allgemeines Killerbee ist der zweite bekannte Jinchuuriki aus Kumogakure und besitzt das 8-schwänzigen Bijuu. Er ist einer eher fauler Mensch, der lieber ein friedliches anstatt eines Ninjalebens führen würde. Er sieht sich selbst außerdem als großartigen Rapper und verhöhnt zum Teil seine Gegner, wenn er ihnen überlegen ist. Jedoch scheint er die Kräfte seines Gegners gut einschätzen zu können und weiß, bei wem er mit voller Kraft kämpfen sollte. Er ist ein Verbündeter des Yotsuki-Clans und besitzt sieben Schwerter. Angriff von Team Taka Als er gerade sein Training beendet hat, taucht Team Taka auf und will ihn besiegen, um sein Bijuu zu bekommen. Während des Kampfes zeigte er, dass er sein Bijuu gut zu kontrollieren weiß. Er verwandelte sich beim Kampf ganz in sein Bijuu, um Sasuke & Co. loszuwerden. Jedoch war er letzten Endes machtlos gegen Sasukes Amaterasu. Er wurde deshalb zum Schluss doch noch von Sasuke und Co. entführt und zu Akatsuki gebracht, wo Tobi sie bereits erwartete. Doch stellte sich heraus, dass Killerbee das Kawarimi no Jutsu und Henge no Jutsu einsetzte, um Sasuke zu täuschen und mit einem der abgetrennten Schwänze des 8-Schwänzigen zu tauschen. Als die Luft rein war, machte sich Killerbee auf, sein Dorf zu verlassen, da ihn sein bisheriges Leben genervt hatte und er mal eine Pause brauchte. Da er in seinem Dorf nun als tot gilt, steht dem nun auch nichts mehr im Wege. Kampf gegen Kisame Während er sich mit Sabu über den Sprechgesang "Enka" unterhält, taucht Kisame auf um Killerbee zu fangen. Sabu und sein Waschbär Ponta wollen ihn unterstützen, werden jedoch schnell von Kisame ausgeschaltet. Der jedoch befreit Samehada völlig von seinen Bandagen und man erkennt, dass es ein komplett mit Haifischzähnen besetztes Wesen mit einem hungrigen Maul ist. Killerbee aktiviert sieben der acht Schwänze und stürmt auf Kisame zu. Allerdings frisst Samehada sechs der Schwänze sofort auf. Hachimata versucht seinen Jinchuuriki dazu zu überreden, ihn ganz frei zu lassen, was Bee allerdings unterbinden will, da es zu gefährlich für die Umgebung und zu auffällig sei. Also bittet Bee Hachimata, ihn einfach nur mit Chakra zu unterstützen, und so verwandelt sich Killerbee in die acht-schwänzige menschliche Form (so wie Naruto in seiner vier-schwänzigen Form aussieht). Er prescht auf Kisame zu, erwischt ihn, und reißt ihm ein Loch in seinen Brustkorb. Sabu spornt Killerbee an, ihn schnell endgültig zu erledigen, doch da hat Kisame schon zu seinem Schwert gegriffen und saugt das gefressene Chakra ab, das ihn unmittelbar wieder regeneriert. Kisame erklärt noch, dass er umso stärker wird, je stärker sein Gegner ist, und er deswegen unbesiegbar sei. Danach begräbt er Killerbee, Sabu und Ponta unter einem riesigen Suiton: Dai Baku Suishouha und fusioniert mit seinem Schwert. Killerbee hat nun im Wasser mit Kisame in seiner Haiform einen harten Gegner. Außerdem muss er Sanbu und Ponta vor dem Ertrinken bewahren. Im weiten Kampf transformiert sich Killerbee teilweise in den Hachibi und umwickelt Kisame mit seinen Tentakeln. Doch da dieser immer noch mit Samehadaeins ist, wird Killerbee durch die Berührung das Chakra abgesaugt. Um seine Gegner zu verwirren speit Killerbee Tinte ins Wasser. Allerdings kann Kisame ihn durch seine Haisinne auch im dunklen Wasser aufspüren und ihm einen Schlag verpassen. Als Killerbee geschlagen am Boden liegt, will Kisame ihm mit Samehada die Beine abschneiden. Zu seinem Erstaunen hat das Schwert aber inzwischen Gefallen an Killerbee gefunden und gibt ihm Kisames Chakra, worauf der seine Waffe fortritt. Stattdessen nimmt er eines von Killerbees Schwertern. Doch ehe Kisame zuschlagen kann, tauchen der Raikage Ê und seine Begleiter auf, die Killerbee retten. In einer gemeinsamen Attacke köpfen Killerbee und sein Bruder Kisame. Doch nun muss er sich die Strafpredigt des Raikage anhören... Trivia *Sein Charakter erinnert an Muhammad Ali, den Boxer, da er den Satz "Schweben wie ein Schmetterling, stechen wie eine Biene!" verwendet. *Da er gerne reimt, hat er anscheinend auch Einflüsse aus der Musikszene. Masashi Kishimoto ist nämlich ein Fan von der Rap-Gruppe Wu-Tang-Clan. **Er lässt sich von dem Kampf gegen Sasuke auf neue Reime inspirieren und bedankt sich dafür. *Er benutzt im Kampf gegen Sasuke 7 Schwerter, mit denen er sogar in der Lage ist, Sasukes Kusanagi mit der Verbindung von Chidori abzuwehren. *Der Raikage ist sein Bruder. **Ê hatte ihm verboten, sich jemals komplett zu verwandeln. **Er sagt selbst, dass außer Sasuke nur sein eigener Bruder in der Lage war, einen Angriff von ihm mit seinem Bijuu-Chakra abzuwehren. *Er soll neben Yagura, Hashirama Senju und Madara Uchiha in der Lage gewesen sein, die Bijuus zu kontrollieren. Killerbees Jutsus |Anime= |AnimeSpoiler= |Film= |Spiel= }} Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Kumo Kategorie:Jinchuuriki Kategorie:Killerbees Kämpfe